In general, offshore structures can be moored in a floating state on a surface of the sea and are classified into various types according to functions, structures, and mooring methods. For example, these offshore structures include many types of offshore structures including Semi-Submersible (SEMI) offshore structures, Tensioned Leg Platform (TLP) offshore structures, spar type offshore structures, Floating Production, Storage and Off-loading (FPSO) offshore structures, Floating Storage Re-gasification Unit (FSRU) offshore structures, or drilling rigs.
Recently, the concern about alternative energy for replacing thermal power generation—nuclear power generation, and ocean current generation increases, and research and development into substantial devices for the use thereof are carried out, and in particular, the concern about an offshore power generation device that simultaneously uses wind power energy through an offshore structure that floats on the surface of the sea, and development thereof have highlighted.
However, in a floating offshore wind power generation device according to the related art, a roll motion in which a body of a ship of an offshore structure is shaken to the left/right, occurs so that power generation efficiency is lowered.
Such a floating offshore wind power generation device according to the related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-0048853 (May 13, 2013).